Drop Dead Excuses and Coincidental Kisses
by YoungMarie
Summary: She never thought she'd like him kissing her. Of course, that was until he kissed her. Oneshot. Closh. Rated T for safety. *Complete.


**A/N: Because I have this crazy newfound love for Closh. And steamy cheating scenes. So... here is some Closh. And steamy cheating scenes.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique. Obviously. Because then Claire would stop obsessing over Cam and Josh would dump Alicia. Duh._

* * *

It didn't really happen on purpose.

He was out of soccer with a broken wrist and Cam decided that Claire should attend as many of his practices as possible.

So they both hang on the bench.

Maybe is was God or karma or whatever, but they both had the insane urge to pee at the same time and the bathrooms are right next to each other. So it wasn't really her fault that she ended up pushed up against the cold sophomore lockers, moaning a little in the back of her throat every time he pulled back and pressed his lips to that little spot right underneath the corner of her jawbone.

Or maybe it was.

But it wasn't his fault that they both stepped out of the bathrooms at the same time, so that was kind of... weird? Maybe. And he didn't know if he should stay silent or crack a stupid bathroom joke. And then he saw her dancing blue eyes and windblown blonde hair and wondered how chilly her pink cheeks still were.

Or maybe it was.

It was weird at first, because his cast kept bumping her oddly and her bright red winter jacket fell to the floor, but once they got into a rhythm, it didn't really stop.

Until, of course, it _did_ stop.

"This is an exceptionally long bathroom break," she said softly, and her eyes were downcast, so he knew she was upset or freaked out or something.

"Well maybe we both just had to... shit, that's gross. I don't know what we're gonna tell them."

She giggled at his lame attempt to be funny, then cleared her throat with authority, something he didn't often see her do. It made something deep inside his chest tingle, and suddenly he had visions of her in black leather, eyes narrowed, sharply raising an eyebrow. Wait, what? Since when did he do things like that? And then he can't put two thoughts together because he's having all these dirty fantasies and then he's berating himself for having the dirty fantasies.

"Are you listening?" she abruptly says, tightening her grip on his arm.

Cue the dirty fantasies.

"I was talking to Mrs. Jacobs about my science paper. You were getting something from the vending machine, and these two ten-year-olds were taking forever."

He nodded. "So then I need to get something from the vending machine."

She smiled, showing all her teeth, a bright and confident smile. Nothing like the tight-lipped, I'm-so-sweet smile that everyone usually saw.

That kind of turned him on too.

"Of course. And for the record, you had a craving for sour gummy worms."

He looks surprised. "Sour? I didn't think you liked sour."

She shakes her head, then rolls her eyes. "No. Cam thinks I like regular. Because Nikki thinks he likes regular." She paused, then swallowed. "Stupid re-gifting," she muttered bitterly. He pretended not to know what was going on. "But anyway, I love sour. And so do you."

Josh shrugged. He wasn't much of a gummy fan. But the mere fact that he'd be purchasing sour gummy worms and watching her eat them made him okay with spending his money on them.

"Of course I do," he said and then he smiles and she lightly pushes him a little. "What?"

"Nothing," Claire says, shaking her head softly and looking at the floor. Is it guilt? Is it shame?

It doesn't matter what it was. Because she goes back to Cam's practices every day, even though the PC kind of hates her for it. And every day, she goes to the bathroom at the same time as Josh. And every day, he pushes her up against the sophomore lockers and he kisses her in that little spot underneath the corner of her jawbone. And every day, she moans in the back of her throat.

And then they go to the vending machines.

And Cam doesn't suspect a thing.

Which is probably what hurts her the most. He is so innocent, with that kind of unwavering love that he thinks she returns. But she doesn't. But Josh hasn't broken up with Alicia so she won't break up with him. She doesn't know why. And neither does Josh.

"It's just," he says one day, when it's heated up so much that they pull back and actually stop kissing enough to talk, "I don't know how to do it. I'm terrible at break-ups. And she's a freak. She won't respond well." He stares at a flattened gum wad on the floor and Claire knows it's just an excuse. She knows this and she knows she makes excuses too.

"It's just," she had said one day, before they even got to the kissing part, "we finally aren't having any major problems. And we always usually have problems so I guess I don't want to mess it up."

He knows that these are just excuses. Because really, her and Cam aren't having any problems? She's cheating on him with one of his best friends.

They are both at fault.

When the soccer season is ending, they both do it more often, their record being four different times during one practice when they both ran off and made out. Always in the same place.

But then it ends for real. The playoff games are over and Josh missed out on the whole season with that stupid wrist.

And they stop kissing. Because everything ends at some point.

* * *

**End notes: This was just supposed to be a nice distraction from _Justice_ for a while. Totally complete, I like to leave things indefinite and sad sometimes. Hope you enjoyed(: Reviews are appreaciated.**


End file.
